The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a cooling architecture therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Thermal loads within the gas turbine engine vary. Such variance may affect performance even within the bounds of material specifications.